


Angelic

by Aquatics



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Elizabeth in a less 'human' form.





	Angelic




End file.
